Tobi Chronicles
by Words of Silence
Summary: Tobi and the other Akatsuki in high school. Except he wasn't always the fun loving free spirit we know him to be.
1. Back to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (obviously), I own Matai Zetsu's little brother.

A/N: I'm going to try and make them as normal as possible

Tobi woke to his alarm clock. He knew today wouldn't be fun. It was the first day of a new frikken school year!

'Damn' he thought. He didn't want to go to school and deal with the new freshmen. Honestly who DID! He got dressed put on his orange spiraled backpack. He didn't look older than the freshmen, which pissed him off even more. He ate his breakfast and headed to school.

"Hey Tobi", Tobi turned to see a boy with green hair, who wore peculiar clothes one side was black while the other side was white.

"Hey Zetsu!" Tobi shouted to his old friend. They hadn't seen each other almost all summer. His face lit up, at least he would get to see his friends.

As they got to school the two hurried inside. They were early, they didn't want to have to go through the trouble of having to walk through a group of confused freshmen. They found their lockers. They wanted to get the 'important' things done so the two could catch up.

Zetsu told Tobi what went on during the summer. He had much better stories than Tobi did. Tobi had played video games, while Zetsu got to go camping with Matai his little brother. According to Zetsu the forest was their home, he figured it was where he and Matai belonged instead of the city. 'Zetsu your pretty weird' Tobi thought and smiled at his friend's story.

"Forest as your home, yeah right Zetsu!" shouted a voice behind them. They turned to see a boy with pale skin and long black hair. "Your to…"

"Shut Up Orochimaru!" Tobi interrupted, angered at just seeing the boy, "nobody was talkin' to you!"

"Hey Zetsu can't you talk for yourself", Orochimaru said, ignoring Tobi.

"He doesn't have to if he don't want to", commented an angered boy behind Orochimaru. He had bright orange hair and many piercings all over his face.

"Aw forget you guys," said Orochimaru walking away.

The orange haired boy smiled, "so" he said "how was your summer.


	2. I have an idea

Tobi smiled "It was ok, Pein" he said.

A girl with blue hair and a flower in her hair came out from behind Pein. "Zetsu are you ok?" She asked showing concern in her blue green eyes.

"Yeah", he said. His voice seemed distant. He glared after Orochimaru with that 'I'm going to eat one day' look in his eyes.

Konan took a piece of paper and turned it into an origami Fly Trap. Zetsu smiled, Konan was kind. Tobi and Pein were good friends but Konan was the only one who cared about all of them.

The four friends took their time to catch up. Before they knew it orientation began. Even though it was for the freshmen all students were required to come. Tobi was beginning to get pissed off again. Why did they have to do these stupid things, and listen to that idiot, Principle Sarutobi?

"Welcome all students to a new school year bla bla bla bla bla", Tobi felt like falling asleep, hell Pein was already asleep. Konan was doing some king of origami and Zetsu was reading a book on gardening. It couldn't hurt to close his eyes Tobi thought.

BOOOOOM! Pein and Tobi woke with a start, and both Konan and Zetsu got paper cuts. All marveled at the firecrackers and clay on the stage.

"Art is a BANG!" A freshman shouted dancing within the explosions. His blond hair hung partly in his face and the rest was in a high ponytail.

The boy was 'escorted' off the stage by one of the teachers. Tobi looked at the kids in front of the stage, and saw that they were all laughing. He noticed two of the boys, one was Hoshigaki Kisame, he was a sophomore who seemed to be on all the teams that involved water he was also some kind of bully. They other boy was an Uchiha like himself, he believed his name was Itatchi, a child prodigy or something.

"That was sure interesting", Zetsu said as they left the auditorium.

"Yeah", Pein agreed, "way better than last year, don't ya think Tobi"

Tobi didn't answer. He was too busy watching the kids outside the principles office.

"Guys I have an idea for a fun prank on those freshmen", he said not lifting his gaze.


	3. Here's the plan

Pein smirked a little at this statement. "Prank"he laughed "you mean like putting the Akatsuki back in bussiness?"

The Akatsuki was what their little group used to go by. They were master pranksters of the school. Yet a couple of years ago Tobi began to get sloppy, the others thought it might have somthing to do with the death of his older brother Madara. Anyway they began getting caught, and Pein and Tobi decided to shut down their little operation.

"Yeah somthing along those lines." _Akatsuki back in bussiness! this year keeps getting better and better _thought Tobi.

'Riiiiing!' The bell for first peirod sounded.

"I'll tell you at lunch," he shouted to them as he headed toward Math Class.

Before Tobi knew it, it was already time for third period. Art, this was the one class he didn't want to go to. He knew it would have freshmen and juniors.

As he got to class Tobi saw the blonde boy who blew up the stage. He was talking to red head sitting next to him who looked bored out of his skull. Tobi took the seat next to blonde. Konan was near the front, but this was the only seat left.

The two boys stared at him with immene curiousity. Tobi had no doubt in his mind that they were thinking '_why in the world is this 11th grader siting next to us'_.

The teacher came in and talked about getting to know eachother or something and left. So the students got up and walked around the room. It didn't look like they were trting to meet new people, just going to meet their old friends.

"Hi, I'm Deidara", the blond boy said as Tobi stood up, "and this Sasori" he pointed to the boy sitting next to him. Tobi opened his mouth to speak, yet at that moment a papper airplane hit him in the chest.

He oppened the airplane, inside was a note from Konan : Get over here. Wont talking to them gepordise the plan? Tobi sighed and walked over to Konan.

"Why were you late" she asked, "I tried to save a seat for you"

"Sorry", he replied "my last class was opn the other side of the school"

The teacher came back into the room and told the kids to go back to their seats. "Now class I want you to paint somthing that is meaningful to you."

Tobi started by drawing four clouds. He colored one an orange red.

"What you gunna draw Sasori", Deidara. Deidara had started drawing an explosion, with fireworks behind it.

"I don't know", the boy rolled his eyes, "maby I'll just throw paint on the canvas."

'these two are interesting' Tobi thought 'messing with these kids was going to be fun'

Konan and Tobi walked to lunch together. Tobi couldn't wait tell the others about his plan.

"So Tobi" Pein began as Tobi and Konan sat down, "whats this brilliant plan of yours"

"Well, I was thinking about testing their patience", explained Tobi, "one of us should try and befriend them and act really annoying." He waited for his friends reactions

"So when you gunna do it" Zetsu asked

"What! Me! Why!" Tobi shouted.

"Well you look the youngest and your the only one of us that could be potentialy annoying", Konan answered.

Tobi's jaw dropped, did he really be potentionally annoying? Well it was true that he could control his emotions better than any of the others.

"Allright" Tobi sighed, "we'll put the plan into action tomarrow."


	4. Enter Deidara and the guys

Tobi's alarm clock went off at 7:00. He held the clock to his face for awhile trying to comprehend what was going on. At 7:05 he threw the clock and turned away from it. The clock read 7:15 when he finally realized that he needed to wake up for school.

"Oh man I gotta get ready!", he got out of bed and got dressed. He ran around the house looking for his orange backpack. He saw the bag in one of the many empty rooms of the house. "found ya!" He said to the backpack with a look of triumph on his face.

He looked around and realized what room he was in. He stared at the three shrines, one for his mom, one for his dad and one for Madara. He wiped away a tear that rolled down his face.

Tobi ate breakfast and headed to the elementary school to meet Zetsu. Tobi always caught Zetsu when he was dropping off his younger brother Matai.

"Tobi-san!" Tobi turned around and saw a small boy running toward him. He had spiky green hair that was grown out just past his ears, and was taller and skinnier than an average four year old. Tobi saw Zetsu running behind the boy.

"Hey Matai! Hey Zetsu!", he shouted to the two of them.

"Is it true that your restarting the Akatsuki!?" Matai excitedly asked.

"Yup!", Tobi declared proudly.

"Matai you better be heading to school" Zetsu told his little brother as he caught up to them.

"Kay, Bye Tobi, bye Zu-nii"

The two went over the plan as they headed to school. They met with Pein and Konan. Things were normal until art class.

The teacher had told the students to continue their paintings from the day before.

"Thats cool, un" Deidara said looking at Tobi's painting, "why those clouds different, un?"

Sassori rolled his eyes. He knew Deidara was only asking because he wanted to know a junior.

"Because they represent different things!", the boy said happily. Tobi had been practicing making his voice high pitched. Deidara and Sassori were almost petrified, this 11th grader sounded like a little kid.

"What's yours?" Tobi asked

"I...Its explosions, un"

"Oooooooh like the ones you did on the stage",Tobi said," 'cept the live ones were much better!"

"Yeah! I know they are so cool, un!"

The two of them talked until the end of class, and all the way toward lunch. Deidara took Tobi to a table with four boys already sitting there.

"Who's that Deidara" asked a boy with white slicked back hair.

"Guys this is Tobi, un" said Deidara, "Tobi, these guys are Hidan, Kisame, Itatchi, and Kakuzu .Un"

Kisame's had blue hair and reminded Tobi of a fish, Kakuzu's faced was covered except for his green eyes and he had some scars on his arms, Hidan was the boy with white hair, and Itatchi had black hair that was tied back.

"Tobi...", Itatchi said staring into space, "that name sounds familiar."

"HI!" Tobi said excitedly, he waved to all four of them. They stared at Tobi for a while. How was this kids voice so high?

Itatchi was the only who kept his cool. "so how old are you Tobi", he asked.

"Lets see..." Tobi stared into space,"Tobi will be turning seventeen in six months."

Hidan's jaw dropped. He was sixteen! And he talked in third person! What was with this kid!

Tobi's head tilted to the side as if to say whats wrong, but he was really thinking '_ha ha its working!_'

"So, uh, Tobi your a junior", said Kisame.

"Uh huh, Tobi remembers you from last year! You were always with Zabuza!"

The freshmen (and Kisame) questioned Tobi till the end of lunch.

Tobi met up with Zetsu and the others after lunch.

"How did it go?" Zetsu asked.

"This might be easier than I thought", Tobi smiled at his friends. All was good.


	5. Go Away!

The first day with Tobi wasn't to bad. Yet as the days passed the guys realized that if Tobi wasn't listening to the others talk then he was going on and on about mindless subjects, or whistling idiotic tunes, and in general being just plain annoying.

"Deidara you have to get rid of him", Kisame said after three weeks (honestly how they could stand Tobi that long is beyond me). The others nodded.

"Why do i have to do it, Un!?", Deidara was trying not to shout but that didn't stop him from being so loud.

"Your the one who brought him here", Kakuzu pointed out. 

"Brought who where?" asked a high pitched voice from behind the boys. 

All of them turned around. Each had a doomed expression on their face. Tobi stood a large smile spread across his face.

"Tell him Deidara", Sassori said pushing his blond haired friend toward Tobi.

"Tobi... uh Tobi go away, un", Deidara was nervous. He was panicked over how Tobi would react.

"What do ya mean Deidara", Tobi tilted his head and stared into Deidara's eyes.

"I mean we don't want you here anymore un", Deidara said regaining his composure, "You are so damn annoying and we want you gone, un!"

Tobi stared at him for a while longer, "Ok" he said. Without another word he skipped off toward a group of three kids.

The others were stunned at the boy's reaction. Deidara stared after Tobi wondering if those kids were his friends. 

"I wonder how things will be in art" Sassori said as he walked to first period with Deidara.

"They told me to go away", Tobi looked at Pein for a response.

"So is this over, I mean this is it, That wasn't so great"

"Haha! I'm just getting started!", Tobi smiled. They were barely into a month of school, an Uchiah didn't give up so easily.

Third Period: Art

"So", the teacher said to the class, "Your first project will be as a group, the groups will be on this list", she taped the paper to the bored, "you can check it after class."

They waited through her lecture. Everyone was restless, they could care less about what their teacher was saying because it was almost lunch.

After class Tobi and Konan looked at the list. Tobi and Konan stared gaping at the list. According to the paper Konan was with Sassori, and Tobi was with Deidara.

"Well isn't this playing into your favor," Konan said as they walked to lunch. Indeed it was, another chance to fool around with their little group.

At lunch Tobi and Konan told the others about the pairings. The rest of the day was uneventful.

Tobi and Zetsu walked home together. They always did, they lived only a block away from each other. 

"Zetsu are your parents home", Tobi asked as they passed the local elementary school.

"No, they left yesterday, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could stay over at your place." It wasn't unusual for Tobi to be at Zetsu's house. The two had gone through thick and thin together. Zetsu had a feeling Tobi felt sad or lonely in his big empty house, especially after being with a big group like Deidara and the others.

"You can stay over, my parents wont mind, they like you remember. It's not like you're Orochimaru." They ended their conversation at that. Each one of them thought Orochimaru was a bastard. Especially after last year when he kept rating them out on their operations.

"But Mom you promised," Zetsu and Tobi heard crying from the kitchen. Matai was on the phone with their mother. And he was apparently crying. Zetsu had no idea why, their parents were always on business trips and when they were home they were very negligent.

"Okay I'll see you next week," he wiped the tears from his face. "Hey Zu-nii, Tobi."

"Why were you crying... or fake crying, do you really want her home so soon," Zetsu asked. Matai had been able to fake cry since he was three years old.

"No, if I cry over the phone mom usually brings us back presents, remember the last six gifts"

"Hey Matai can you teach me how to fake cry," Tobi asked, a new idea began to form.


	6. The Accident

Tobi heard the sound of the door closing. 'who is here' he thought. Tobi opened his eyes. There was something over his head. It all started coming back. He was on the bottom bunk of Zetsu's bed, he had spent the last two nights there. He got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Zetsu and Matai sat there eating cereal .

"Mornin' Tobi-san," Matai said after he swallowed.

"Good morning," Tobi rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"So how have the recruits been doing?," Matai asked.

"Hmm, lets think, so far okay, they seem to lack the tolerance though. They tried to get rid of me Friday."

"Your not going to give up are you!?"

"Of course not, why else do think I asked for your help," Tobi smiled, Matai smiled too. He wished he could be there at Tobi's school Monday.

* * *

"Tobi what are you doing here," Deidara asked at lunch.

"We need to work on the project," Tobi answered.

"Yeah well, we can't work on it here," Deidara said. Hoping with all his might that Tobi would go away.

"Then we can work on it at your house!" Tobi declared it official and skipped away.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo," Deidara whined. He banged on the lunch table in frustration.

"Deidara stop it," Sasori kicked his blond friend.

"What project," Kisame asked.

"It's for art class," Sasori explained, "Deidara got paired up with Tobi, and I got with some girl."

"Sasori-san!" Tobi was running back to the table, he had a girl with him, "Sasori-san this your partner Konan! She's one of my bestest friends!"

The girl didn't look annoyed with Tobi, but seemed to be with the others. Her blue eyes seemed cold as she looked at each of them.

"Hi, I'm Sasori," Sasori extended his hand. She shook it.

"Tobi go back to the table," her voice was cold like her stare.

"Kay, later guys," Tobi once again skipped across the cafeteria. The boys marveled at the girl's ability to get rid of Tobi so easily.

"I hear you were cruel to Tobi-chan on Friday," Her eyes ran over them again, sending a shiver down each (except Itachi) of their spines. "If you ever hurt him like you did, there will be no mercy."

"What are you going to do," Kisame challenged. He stood to his full height his shadow over Konan.

"Oh, not just me," she nodded toward her table. Kisame could see three guys, one had green hair and wore strange black and white clothing, another had pale skin and reminded him of a snake, the last one had a merciless air around him, the piercings the fiery red hair and eyes. "Tobi may like you, but we will not stand to see him insulted by weak little freshmen!"

With that Konan walked away. Kisame sat down with a thud. The others sat in silence, each trying to keep their heart beats tame. The guys were trying to figure out how an annoying guy like Tobi could have friends.

Glances were exchanged between the two tables for what seemed like forever. There was an occasional wave from Tobi to Deidara. After awhile the Freshmen stopped looking at their upper class men.

"Orochimaru leave," Pein commanded. The snake man left without another word. He knew if he spoke he would be beaten by Pein and Tobi.

* * *

"Tobi! Why are you following me?!" Deidara was half way home before he noticed the annoyance.

"We have to work on the project," Tobi quickened his pace so that they were walking side by side.

Deidara thought for a moment. He didn't want Tobi near his family. Tobi would be beaten by his dad and he would beat Deidara for bringing a thing like Tobi to the house. "Tobi how about we work at your house, I have the supplies in my backpack."

"Okay!" Tobi grabbed Deidara by the wrist and dragged him in th opposite direction. They walked a couple blocks and stopped in front of a large yellow house (it was a light yellow).

Deidara looked around in amazement. The house was larger inside than it looked. The house was pretty quiet. Tobi led him down the hall and into a room with a desk, computer, bookshelf, and a small round coffee table in the middle.

"We can work in here," Tobi set his backpack down by the desk. Deidara opened his own bag and took out four containers of clay. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to attempt to create a giant bird out of clay," Deidara's face had a sort of insane look on it. The vision in his head of his creation made him extremely happy.

"Cool," Tobi said, "what can I do?"

"Uh, you can make a snack." Deidara began to open the containers.

"Okay!" Tobi ran out of the room into the kitchen while Deidara began to work.

After fifty minuets the bird's head was made. Deidara had agreed to let Tobi to paint the pieces he had finished.

"Where's your bathroom," Deidara asked.

"Down the hall on the right," Tobi ad begun to paint the bird's face blue.

He stood and walked down the hallway. There were two doors on the right. He decided to take the door farther away from the one he came out of. Luckily he was right.

After he washed his hands he decided to explore his 'friends' home. He opened the door at the end of the hall. There was a bed and a really messy room. A broken clock, clothes on the floor, an unmade bed and a cracked family picture. He closed the door. 'Was that Tobi's room?' he thought. He opened another door it had three shrines. One of them was for what looked like a woman, that must have been Tobi's mother. The other two were of men. Well, one man and one boy, 'probably his father and brother'. He closed the door and headed back to work.

"Why clay," Tobi asked.

"Huh," Deidara looked up from the body.

"If you like explosions, why do you sculpt with clay," Tobi finished painting over the yellow on the beak with red for the tip.

"Ha, that's because clay can explode," Deidara had that overly happy look on his face.

"It can! Really!" Deidara nodded, "Can you show me!?"

"Sure," Deidara grabbed one of the containers, "Mind if we do it in a different room, I don't want to accidentally destroy the sculpture."

"Yeah, I know where", he went in the kitchen and opened a door that led to a flight of stairs that went down. "The walls and floor in here are stone so things wont be damaged."

Deidara took the the clay out and set on the ground. He made a hand seal "Katsu" The tan piece of goop exploded. Tobi smiled and clapped, "Watch this," Deidara spread the clay around himself made the hand seal and it exploded. He showed Tobi all the tricks he knew.

This one is my favorite," Deidara took thirty seconds to make five small birds. The threw them into the air and they flew, he made them fly into a star and they blew up. Tobi laughed.

Deidara did it again, but this time one flew to close to Tobi. He felt himself fly backwards, his head cracked against the stone wall. He could feel the warm blood flow down his neck.

"Tobi! Tobi!," Tobi heard his friend scream. He ran up the the wooden steps calling for help. Every thing went black.


	7. BLONDIE!

Tobi woke up to the sound of voices. His whole head hurt, but what hurt more than anything was his left eye.

"Mmm," Tobi grumbled. The voices suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see Zetsu and Deidara. A small smile spread across his bandaged face.

"Tobi, your awake," Deidara smiled with relief.

"Deidara, Zetsu, where am I?"

"Your in the hospital," Zetsu said.

"After the blast you hit the wall and some clay got lodged in your left eye," Deidara looked at the ground mentally kicking himself.

"Here I made this for you," Zetsu took out a round, wooden, orange mask, "It should help you see better." Zetsu helped Tobi slip on.

"I'm really sorry," Deidara left.

"Deidara," Tobi tried to stop the blond, but was cut off by the click of the door. Tobi sighed and looked to his best friend.

"He was really worried, he hasn't left your side for three days."

"Did he even go to school," Zetsu shook his head, "WAIT! THREE DAYS!?"

"Yeah, you took a real hit to the head," Zetsu laughed a little.

"Did you..."

"My parents would kill me if I skipped school."

"So they're back in town?"

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Zetsu."

"Huh?"

"Try to talk to Deidara-san."

"What should I say," Zetsu asked.

"I dunno, I want him to visit when you can't."

"Alright," Zetsu understood. The large empty house Tobi had to return to was bad enough, he shouldn't be lonely while he was here, "Pein and Konan might come by after school." He closed the door.

"After school?" a confused Tobi looked around the room for a clock, "6:50!? It's 6:50!?"

* * *

"Hey! Deidara where've you been lately?" Sasori shouted to the blond running up the steps to their high school.

"Hospital," Deidara choked out through short breaths.

"Woah! What happened? Your dad beat you again!?" Sasori shouted.

"Shut up Sasori!" Deidara covered the red head's mouth.

"Sorry, but are you okay? What happened?"

"It was visiting a friend." Deidara looked at the ground, "Come on, we better get to class." Deidara made a move to open the front doors of the school, but found them locked.

"Moron," Sasori hit Deidara on the back of the head, "If you can't remember that the front doors don't open 'till seven thirty, you've been out of school way too long."

"Ha ha ha, you're a comical genius Sasori," Deidara went to fix his ponytail that Sasori's fist put out of place.

"Hey, the blond bastard is back," Hidan shouted from the foot of the stairs.

The whole gang came walking up the asphalt steps.

"Where have you been hiding?" Kisame asked.

"Places," Deidara tried to act cool and laid back.

'Only Itachi is allowed to act like that,' Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

They talked until the first bell rang. It felt weird to Deidara, being back at school. Well, okay three days wasn't that long, yet those nights and days with Tobi in the hospital seemed like an eternity.

"BLONDIE!" Deidara turned around to see Pein and Konan headed toward the group.

"Gotta go," with those two words Deidara ran. He didn't even grab his back pack, he just ran.

* * *

"Will you two stop it!" Zetsu shouted chasing the red head and bluenette.

"Zetsu! He blasted Tobi's face! Something like that can not go forgotten." Pein shouted.

"It was an accident. He's Tobi's friend. It's alright," Zetsu grabbed Pein by his backpack, "We should be giving them a chance to talk to each other."

"You're an idiot. We were giving them a chance to join out group while trying to test their mental capacity by having Tobi annoying them. They go and try to blow his head off. We are his friends, not Blondie." Konan pulled Pein's back pack out of Zetsu's grasp.

"BLONDIE!" Pein shouted.

Deidara started to run. 'Wrong move,' Zetsu thought.

"Ooh I love a chase." Pein and Konan began to run after Deidara.

"Guys!" Zetsu chased after them. Zetsu was tired from running to school and didn't have that much energy left.(plus he skipped breakfast)

"You," Zetsu pointed at Sasori.

"What did I do?" Sasori was a bit freaked out at the 'I'm gunna eat you' face of the green haired Junior.

"Help Blondie," Zetsu tried to catch his breath, "If Pein gets a hold of him, he's screwed."

"Um, uh, okay," Sasori and Zetsu followed Pein and the others.

* * *

A/N: I picture Deidara's father as abusive, that's why Sasori is a little freaked at the 'Hospital' answer. Aparently there will be more chapters then I planed, so yay? Anyway, I hope it's not to short and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Enlightenment

Deidara was out of breath, but he kept running. He never felt so frightened in his life. He looked over his shoulder, Pein and Konan weren't there. He started to slow down, he walked a little more before he slowed to a stop.

"You know, being here for three years really helps you learn about the shortcuts around this place," Deidara looked up at an excessively pierced redhead. Pein smiled.

'Crap! Crap! Holy Crap!' Deidara thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

"Pein!" Zetsu came charging at his fellow junior, Sasori following right behind.

Zetsu tackled Pein right before his fist reached Deidara. Deidara felt light headed and fell to his knees. Sasori ran over to make sure his friend was alright. Konan just stood there

"Zetsu! What the hell!" Pein pushed Zetsu off of him.

"I can't let you hurt Blondie!" Zetsu breathed.

"What are you talking about?! I'm getting revenge for Tobi!"

"No you're not! You're gonna piss him off! Deidara is Tobi's friend! And I will not let you hurt him!"

"He called me Deidara..."

"Hey, you're okay, right?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, yeah... I guess so," Deidara sighed.

Sasori helped Deidara up. The blond fixed his ponytail.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Hidan shouted as he rounded the corner with the other boys.

"Just a little mix up. So get out of here freshies," Pein shouted.

"Whatever involves Sasori and Deidara involves us," Kisame shouted.

"Yeah!" the 'freshies' agreed.

Konan started laughing. Pein and Zetsu looked at her funny, "can't you see guys? They're like us. They're friends 'till end. Just like us."

"I think it's time you explain to us what the hell is actually going on." Sasori said, looking at Zetsu and Pein very seriously.

"Yeah, me too. Lunch. We'll head over to your table." The odd thing was, Zetsu said it. Not the big boss leader guy, Pein.

"So, throw any questions you want at us." Pein said. The three of them sat opposite the long group of boys who were lined up on the second longest table in the cafeteria.

"Okay, where is the freaky sake guy who was with you that day?" Itachi asked, "That freak gives me the creeps."

"Us too. He's Orochimaru. We don't speak to him unless we could help it. You should do the same."

"Well it's good to know you don't hang around with him on a daily basis."

"Is that all?"

"No. To be perfectly honest, we want to know how we ended up with Tobi following us everywhere."

"Oh, well only Zetsu know all of that so he will explain. Zuzu."

"Only Matai can call me that." Zetsu growled, giving Pein that 'I _will_ eat you, I mean it' look. It sent a shiver down the freshmen's spines (even Itachi)

"Right sorry."

"Anyway. We are Akatsuki."

"Dawn?" Kakuzu raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just a name, don't look too much into it. Anyway, we had a lot of members for our gang when Tobi's older brother was around. But they all eventually graduated ("some died in the crash with Madara" "they don't need to know that part Pein"). So, we are the last of the original crew. On the first day of school, when Tobi saw Deidara's prank, he saw that Blondie had skill. He also remembered Kisame when he hung out with Zabuza and the hell they caused. So, he decided that you guys would be great new recruits. Anybody who hung out with you also had to have major skill."

"Where'd he get that reasoning?" Kisame asked.

"'Cause, we know people like you. They don't hang out with the weak. That's why Tobi seemed to like your group. Anyway, we decided to test your 'mental capacity' as he says. You see, Tobi is one of the most annoying guys on the planet. So, you guys lasted two whole weeks, before you tried to get rid of him.

"This reasoning comes from Madara, the original leader of the Akatsuki. He believed that if a person could handle such an annoyance as his little brother, and had good enough skill, they are a perfect member for the Akatsuki. That's why Tobi was sent to follow you around and annoy the crap out of you."

"Such odd reasoning," Sasori said, seeming to be deep in thought.

"It's an Uchiha thing," Itachi said. Apparently he was the one who understood the most.

"Okay, so what exactly does the Akatsuki do?" Hidan asked.

"Well, unless I, the leader, think up something. Like a good prank on the town. Destroying the other gang's reputation. But most importantly, what ever the hell we feel like."

"I've never heard it explained like that Pein," Konan teased, "Or should I say Leader-sama."

"Leader-sama, it has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it Zetsu?"

"To be perfectly honest, it makes you sound like an idiot."

"Leader-sama, quite interesting." Hidan said.

"Yeah, it does, un." Deidara agreed.

"I guess it sounds kind of cool," Sasori smiled.

"Majority wins! All in favor for calling me Leader-sama!" The freshmen had agreed on the name before Konan and Zetsu could object. "Democracy wins out in the end! So HA planty!"

"Would you shut up Pein (What's up with the OOCnees Words of Silence!!)! We have to ask Tobi first. He could totally veto you!"

"Fine, we'll ask him after school."

* * *

"That sounds great Pein! Tobi's happy for you!" Tobi smiled widely behind the mask Zetsu had given him, as he lay in his hospital bed.

"Democracy, Zetsu, Democracy," Konan sighed.

"They're just going to inflate his head even more." Zetsu grumbled. He could Pein was enjoying having new recruits who would linger on his every word.


End file.
